dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Police Comics Vol 1 15
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Don Snitzel * Ratty McGoon Other Characters: * Dr. Egrett * Boreas, the North Wind Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Al Bryant | Inker2_1 = Ruben Moriera | StoryTitle2 = Manhunter: "The Slaughter Symphony" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Sivan Orsky Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler3_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker3_1 = Paul Gustavson | StoryTitle3 = Human Bomb: "Introducing Hustace Throckmorton" | Synopsis3 = Ordinary guy Hustace Throckmorton gets an emergency blood transfusion from Roy Lincoln, and afterwards develops Human Bomb style explosive powers, only in his feet instead of his hands. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Honeybun (Hustace's girlfriend) Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Will Eisner | Penciler4_1 = Will Eisner | Inker4_1 = Will Eisner | Colourist4_1 = Joe Kubert | Letterer4_1 = Sam Rosen | StoryTitle4 = The Spirit: "Mr. Midnight" | Synopsis4 = (reprinted newspaper "Spirit Section") | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = George Brenner | Penciler5_1 = George Brenner | Inker5_1 = George Brenner | StoryTitle5 = 711: "The Death of 711" | Synopsis5 = 711 finally runs out of luck, and is murdered in prison, with a gun, by convicted racketeer Oscar Jones. However, as 711 dies, the shadow of Destiny appears over the body. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler6_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker6_1 = Vernon Henkel | StoryTitle6 = Chic Carter: "The Vengeance of Dr. Jason" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = Joe Kubert | Inker7_1 = Joe Kubert | StoryTitle7 = Phantom Lady: "The School for Spies" | Synopsis7 = Baron Torpe abducts Melinda, under the pretext of teaching a class on espionage methods. * Phantom Lady wears a mask. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Melinda Antagonists: * Baron Torpe Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Last issue for 711 and first issue for Destiny, both by George Brenner ** 711: the title character dies right there on-panel. ** This story, however, continues in next issue's new "Destiny" series. * Human Bomb: ** Hustace Throckmorton becomes a recurring character. ** This story makes mention of the Black Condor. * This issue's Plastic Man story is reprinted in . * Also appearing in this issue of Police Comics were: ** Dewey Drip, by John Devlin ** Dick Mace: "Vulture Smith" (text story), by Robert Hyatt ** Burp the Twerp: "Crossword Puzzle Duel", by Jack Cole credited as Ralph Johns ** Super Snooper, by Gill Fox | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Police Comics #15 entire issue }}